Baron (town)
*Many found in shops |ffiv enemies=*Outside **Floating Eyeball **Goblin **Helldiver **Sword Rat *In town **Baron Guardsman (boss) **Monk (boss) |ffiv quests=*Arriving through Devil's Road |ivcci items=*480 gil *Dry Ether *Tent *Many found in shops |ivtay items= *Many found in shops |ivtay enemies= |ivtay quests=*Accessing Kain's Challenge Dungeon }} Baron is a town in the world of Final Fantasy IV, and the capital city of the nation of Baron, lying on the outskirts of Baron Castle. It is the hometown of Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Joanna Farrell and her mother, and Cid Pollendina and his daughter. Story Final Fantasy IV After leaving Baron Castle, Cecil and Kain stop at the town to purchase supplies for the journey to Mist in the north-west. Cecil later returns through the Devil's Road from Mysidia and finds Yang in the inn, stricken with amnesia and working as a captain of the guards. He attacks the party when they speak to him, as Cecil is an outlaw to the kingdom now, but after fending off Yang he comes to his senses and helps them infiltrate Baron Castle using the master key to the town he has. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When the Red Wings are attacked during Ceodore's training at Mythril and crash at Mysidia, Ceodore and a mysterious Hooded Man who rescued him from monsters return to Baron through the Devil's Road. Later, Kain Highwind uses the Devil's Road to travel from Mysidia to Baron, pursuing a Mysterious Girl who has taken control of the kingdom. Quests Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kain's Challenge Dungeon can be accessed in the inn by speaking to Challengingway. Locations Inn After Cecil deals with the Baron soldiers on the pub upstairs and recovers Yang, the party gets a free stay. Cecil informs the party of his plans to rescue Rosa and help Baron. Pub The pub is upstairs of the inn. After Cecil and the party use the Devil's Road, they must talk to Yang, who is in the pub with Baron soldiers. Yang orders the soldiers to capture Cecil and company, revealing that he is under control. After the soldiers are dealt with, Yang will attack, but Cecil has him come to his senses. Yang rejoins Cecil's party, telling him that Rydia was swallowed by Leviathan and Edward's whereabouts remain unknown. Rosa's House The building is situated in the right side of the town, just north of the inn and pub. Joanna Farrell, Rosa's mother, is the only person in the house. Before Kain and Cecil head to Mist, if spoken to, she will ask the two to leave Rosa out of their dangerous affairs. When Cecil returns a paladin, she asks for Rosa and explains that after he and Kain left, she snuck out. When Rosa is recovered from the Tower of Zot, and if the player drops by again, Joanna forbids Rosa from leaving, but she persists and says she is happy to be a White Mage and help Cecil. With that, Joanna tells Cecil to take care of her daughter. Cid's House Cid's home is the building found in the upper-left corner of the town. Inside the party can find Cid's daughter, one bed, a workdesk, and three shelves that contain books on shipbuilding and ship history. Devil's Road Devil's Road is located at the right side of the town. At the beginning of the game, the player can access the building, but the warper is null as the Elder of Mysidia sealed off their side. After Cecil becomes a paladin, the elder opens the Mysidian side and allows Cecil to use it. Training Classroom The training classroom is downstairs the warping area, located in the Devil's Road building. The classroom contains three soldiers and an old man who briefs the player on the game's battle system. The sentinel guarding the classroom informs the player of the Game Center and the achievements system in the versions that have them. In the SNES and Easy Type versions, the training room is larger, and not in the Devil's Road building. It has more people and there are duplicates of the training room in Kaipo, Mysidia, and Troia. Final Fantasy IV ;2D * Potion x4 * Ether * Remedy * Tent x5 * Zeus's Wrath * 2000 gil ;3D * Potion x4 * Tent x2 * Eye Drops x2 * Bronze Hourglass * Gnomish Bread *Gold Needle *Phoenix Down *3000 gil *Baron Key *Zeus's Wrath Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- * 480 gil * Dry Ether * Tent Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;Ceodore's Tale * 500 accumulated gil * Potion * Hi-Potion * Arctic Wind * Spider's Silk * Unicorn Horn * White Fang * Dry-Ether * Potion ;Kain's Tale * Ice Mail * X-Potion ;Edward's Tale * Echo Herbs * Cross * Gold Needle * Potion * Silver Tail * Bronze Tail * Bronze Hourglass * Remedy * Hi-Potion * Phoenix Down * Tent ;The Crystals * Phoenix Down * Small Tale * Dry Ether * Small Tail * Silver Hourglass * Hi-Potion * X-Potion x2 * Cottage Shops Final Fantasy IV In the beginning of the game, only the Item Shop can be accessed. The second item shop in the 3D version is only available after returning to Baron for the second time. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ceodore's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Kain's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Note: When Dark Kain visits the shops, they sell the same items as Ceodore's Tale. Edward's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} The Crystals | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Enemies Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * Floating Eyeball x2 * Floating Eyeball, Hell Diver x2 * Hell Diver x3 * Goblin x3 * Goblin x4 * Goblin x3, Sword Rat * Baron Guardsman (boss) * Monk (boss) ;3D versions * Floating Eye x3 * Floating Eye x2, Sword Rat * Helldiver x4 * Goblin x4 * Goblin x3, Sword Rat * Baron Guardsman x2 (boss) * Monk (boss) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;Prologue * Bloodbones x2, Lilith * Bloodbones x2, Soul x2 * Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 * Cave Bat x3 * Cockatrice x2, Gargoyle * Cockatrice x3 * Domovoi x4, Goblin x2 * Gargoyle x2 ;Ceodore's Tale * Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 * Cockatrice x2, Gargoyle * Cockatrice x3 * Cockatrice x3, Zu * Domovoi x4, Goblin x2 * Gatlinghog x3, Sword Rat x2 * Gargoyle x2 ;Kain's Tale * Fell Turtle x2, Ice Lizard x2 * Frostbeast x2 * Hellflapper x2 * Naga x2 * Goblin Captain x4 * Flamehound x2 * Gremlin x2, Goblin Captain x2 * Goblin Captain x3, Black Lizard ;The Crystals * Cait Sith, Needlehog x3 * Needlehog x3, Treant x2 * Zu, Cockatrice x3 * Mortblossom x3, Treant x2 * Ettin Snake, Needlehog x2 * Lilith x2 * Cait Sith x2 Musical themes The background music that plays inside Baron Castle is "Kingdom Baron," while the track that plays in the town of Baron is the Final Fantasy IV "Town Theme". Gallery FFIV Baron WM GBA.png|Baron on the World Map (GBA). FFIV Baron GBA.png|Baron (GBA). FFIV Baron Inn GBA.png|Baron's Inn (GBA). FFIV Baroon Item Shop GBA.png|Baron's Item Shop (GBA). FFIV Baron Armor Shop GBA.png|Baron's Armor Shop (GBA). FFIV Baron Weapon Shop_GBA.png|Baron's Weapon Shop (GBA). FFIV Cid's House GBA.png|Cid's House (GBA). FFIV Rosa's House GBA.png|Rosa's House (GBA). FFIV PSP Baron WM.png|Baron on the world map (PSP). FFIV PSP Baron.png|Baron (PSP). Baron town ios render.PNG|Render of Baron Town (iOS). Baron item shop ffiv ios.PNG|Item Shop (iOS). Baron armor shop ffiv ios.PNG|Armor Shop (iOS). Baron weapon shop ffiv ios.PNG|Weapon Shop (iOS). TAY Wii Baron WM.jpg|Baron on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Wii Baron.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Towns Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years